X da questão
by Piketuxa
Summary: Às vezes o destino faz coisas sem sentido. Coisas como unir duas pessoas muito diferente apenas porque uma precisa da outra. Parece deveras tolo, não? Mas é sempre gratificante saber que há algo a seu favor. Bem, o destino definitivamente estava a favor de Brucios e Cornélius. E o que seria mais prazeroso do que sexo no chuveiro? Era a oportunidade perfeita.


**X da questão**

**Capítulo 18.1: … dois homens e um desejo …**

**– Por Abel Oblivion Araghon**

* * *

A água quente escorrendo pelo corpo de Cornélius era como um bálsamo de paz, alívio e calmaria. Não havia nada melhor do que aquele relaxamento depois do conflito que haviam tido e, graças a Cloud, vencido.

Estava em um banheiro compartilhado, mas não havia soldados ali. Aquela área havia sido criada pelo líder, Sephiroth, com a intenção de criar interação entre os soldados. Ele mesmo, às vezes, ia para lá.

Geralmente quando queria ouvir a opinião de seus soldados.

Mas, naquele dia, e naquele momento, grande parte dos soldados de FF estavam voltando para casa ou estavam na tenda atrás da mansão, com o médico cuidando de seus ferimentos.

A guerra havia lhes causado bastante danos, por solte não houve perdas.

Ele mesmo estava bastante cansado e exausto, sua vontade era de tomar um banho, deitar e dormir.

E faria aquilo se um corpo quente não houvesse encostado no seu, e mãos ásperas não houvessem deslizado por sua cintura, indo ao abdômen definido e se separando, uma para acariciar levemente seu mamilo e a outra descendo para seus pelos púbicos.

Cornélius separou os lábios, suspirando de prazer diante da sensação reconfortante de calor que vinha do corpo junto ao seu.

— Você sabe que estamos sozinhos aqui — a voz rouca sussurrou em sua orelha, enquanto a língua deslizava pelo lóbulo lentamente.

— Hum… — murmurou o rapaz, remexendo-se levemente contra o corpo atrás do seu.

Foi inevitável que ele sentisse a ereção em suas nádegas, o que indicava que o outro já estava excitado.

Tudo bem, fazia um tempo desde a última vez que haviam feito – mais ou menos dez dias. Não achava que ele era tão fogoso, afinal, quem sempre instigava discussões era Cornélius. Aliás, com aquela personalidade calma, quem desconfiaria que Brucios podia ser do tipo insaciável? Bem, ele era, e Cornélius só descobriu isso depois da longa sessão de sexo que tiveram, que rendeu ao soldado uma dor incômoda nos quadris no dia seguinte.

— No que está pensando? — perguntou Brucios suavemente, empurrando para o lado o cabelo loiro que cobria o pescoço alvo.

— No quanto você é insaciável — respondeu Cornélius rindo, mas ao sentir os lábios macios em sua pele, gemeu, se contorcendo contra o mais velho.

— É muito bom saber que você sabe — comentou malicioso.

Indiferente ao fato de que Cornélius podia não estar querendo naquele momento aquilo – já que o loiro parecia cansado –, Brucios o virou para si e o empurrou contra a parede, sustentando o corpo dele com o seu. Suas mãos seguraram fortemente a cintura do rapaz enquanto abaixava sua cabeça na direção da do outro, tocando levemente seus lábios.

Cornélius suspirou contra os lábios de Brucios, resignando-se ao passar seus braços pelo pescoço dele, deixando que os lábios de ambos brincassem, deslizando um sobre o outro sob a água morna do chuveiro, que escorria por seus rostos e depois por seus corpos.

As mãos do mais velho deslizavam lentamente para cima e para baixo, os olhos castanho-escuro de Brucios fitavam insistentemente os violáceos do outro, e quando ele mordeu de leve os lábios juntos aos seus, Cornélius fechou seus olhos, saboreando daquele prazer lento e sufocante.

Aquele rosto de expressão suave escondia uma besta sexual. Cornélius, mesmo tendo terminado a noite extremamente cansado e acordado com dores em lugares que mal sabia existirem, havia gostado de dormir com o outro. Pior: durante os dias que ficaram separados ele desejou fortemente domar totalmente Brucios, saciar sua fome e correspondê-lo loucamente.

A língua ávida do Cabo pediu passagem nos lábios afoitos do Soldado, que permitiu no segundo seguinte, gemendo de deleite diante da exploração lenta que Brucios fazia em sua boca, tocando sua língua levemente, fazendo as duas deslizarem de um modo prazeroso que nublou os pensamentos dele.

— Hum… Brucios… — retrucou Cornélius ao separar os lábios, arfante. — Da última vez que fizemos eu fiquei sem poder sentar por três dias… — murmurou sentindo beijos suaves serem distribuídos por seu rosto.

— E que tal… — falou Brucios entre um beijo e outro. — Ficar dessa vez uma semana? — os olhos do soldado arregalaram-se de espanto diante da confissão.

— Você tá brincando? — perguntou o rapaz o empurrando fortemente, afastando o corpo de Brucios do seu. — Você está quebrando o clima! Sabe que eu fiquei horrível naqueles dias e, por mim, não sentiria tudo aquilo novamente.

— Cornélius, nós fizemos três vezes — disse Brucios calmamente.

— Três vezes consecutivas! — protestou nervoso.

— Porque você foi para o seu quarto, do contrário teríamos feito mais vezes — explicou Brucios esticando a mão, mas o loiro encolheu-se.

— E-Eu não quero — disse Cornélius apreensivo.

— Não quer? — perguntou o Cabo erguendo uma sobrancelha. — Creio que resolver esse problema é fácil… — insinuou voltando a se aproximar do Soldado. — Cornélius, a primeira vez é realmente complicada, mas depois melhora.

— Eu… — o rapaz não conseguia olhar nos olhos do mais velho.

— Eu te prometo… — começou Brucios, erguendo o rosto dele com a mão para poder encará-lo nos olhos. — Se você disser chega, eu paro. Faremos só o que você quiser — disse o Cabo sincero, acariciando lentamente a bochecha branca.

— Pro-Promete? — questionou Cornélius evasivo.

— Cornélius, sexo é para dois. — disse o Cabo suspirando. — Se só eu quiser, não será bom. Faça-o ser bom para nós dois — comentou o mais velho suavemente, segurando o rosto fino com suas duas mãos e beijando Cornélius lenta e intensamente, seduzindo-o com seus lábios e língua.

O Soldado gemeu em deleite, deixando que seu corpo relaxasse e aproveitasse daquilo que Brucios oferecia. Sorrindo contra os lábios carnudos, o Cabo encostou-se ao outro, sustentando seu corpo, satisfeito. Adorava aquele rapaz. Depois da primeira vez que Cid colocara-os para treinarem juntos, quando Cloud liberou o instinto de autodefesa dele, que estava dormente, ambos passavam grande parte do dia juntos.

Brucios queria que passassem grande parte das noites também, mas não era tão simples assim, por isso estava dando espaço para o outro. Várias vezes naqueles dez dias em que não fizeram nada – nem abraços, nem beijos, nem sexo – fora obrigado a manter-se quieto. Precisara barrar seu instinto e suas vontades diversas vezes, ou teria derrubado a porta do quarto de Cornélius e o tomado para si lenta e intensamente.

Sorriu para si mesmo, pegando os braços do mais novo e passando-os por seu pescoço, fazendo-o abraçá-lo. Cornélius riu, arqueando-se para beijar o maxilar quadrado do outro, sentindo a leve barba por fazer roçar em seus lábios. Era uma sensação deveras prazerosa.

Brucios gemeu, adorando a ousadia do rapaz. Suas mãos foram às costas dele, deslizando para cima e para baixo, de um lado para o outro.

— Hum… Cornélius — murmurou Brucios afastando-o de si.

Cornélius soltou-o, olhando para o outro com as sobrancelhas loiras arqueadas. Sua confusão aumentou ainda mais quando Brucios afastou-se totalmente dele, virando de costas e caminhando para fora do banheiro.

O rapaz sentiu o corpo gelar. Mesmo que a água quente jorrasse do chuveiro nele, um frio envolveu-o dos pés à cabeça, fazendo-o tremer furiosamente. Todo o calor e a excitação sumiu, o bombardear antes rápido de seu coração por causa das carícias do mais velho tornou-se um bombardear rápido mortífero, que fê-lo crispar os lábios em apreensão.

Por não ter dado ao outro o que ele queria foi abandonado ali. Cornélius sabia que devia ter sido obediente e deixado o mais velho fazer o que quisesse. Devia ter relaxado e deixado que o prazer em satisfazê-lo fosse mais alto do que a dor que ele poderia lhe causar.

Lágrimas salgadas escorriam por seu rosto, morrendo em seus lábios. Cornélius sentiu que as pernas não aguentariam e deixou-se escorregar pela parede, embalando-se em seu corpo. Escondeu o rosto nos joelhos e abraçou-os fortemente, deixando que toda a aflição que sentia em sua alma saísse em formato de lágrimas.

— Cornélius, você está passando mal? — a voz preocupada de Brucios se fez ouvir.

O Soldado, no mesmo instante, levantou-se, olhando-o com olhos muito abertos. As lágrimas haviam parado de escorrer, mas os olhos vermelhos e inchados não enganaram Brucios.

Ele caminhou até o rapaz com um pote em uma mão e uma caixa na outra, deixando as coisas no batente da janela que havia ao lado do chuveiro. Suas mãos foram ao rosto do rapaz e seus dedos deslizaram por sua bochecha e abaixo dos olhos, limpando os resquícios de lágrimas que misturavam-se com a água.

— O que houve? Eu deixo você sozinho por um minuto e quando volto encontro você nesse estado — comentou suavemente, ouvindo com certo incômodo um soluço e um inspirar forte do outro.

— Eu… — Cornélius começou, mas receou em contar a verdade.

— Conte-me Cornélius, seja sincero comigo ou não poderei confiar em você. E, em uma relação, a confiança é a base principal — disse o Cabo sério.

— Eu… achei que você tinha ido embora. — sussurrou o Soldado, e o mais velho só conseguiu ouvir porque não havia som algum além do comentário e do chuveiro. — Pensei que você tinha me abandonado… — comentou Cornélius com a voz mais alta. —, assim como eles fizeram.

Havia dor nos olhos e na voz do rapaz.

Brucios não sabia porque Cornélius estava ali. Não sabia sobre a vida particular de ninguém e nem queria saber. Nem mesmo a de Cornélius. Sempre acreditou que as pessoas precisavam de privacidade e manter para si suas dores era uma delas. Poderia muito bem ter pedido a ficha pessoal dele para Vincent ou diretamente para Sephiroth. Afinal, os três se conheciam desde que caíram juntos no grupo FF. Brucios fazia parte do grupo de primeiros soldados que ficaram sob os cuidados do General e orgulhava-se disso.

Várias vezes Sephiroth viera perguntar-lhe o que achava de tal assunto e, assim como ele próprio, o General sabia que podiam confiar um no outro. Mas nunca, em hipótese alguma, haviam feito perguntas íntimas um ao outro. E não era porque estava dormindo com Cornélius e gostava dele que investigaria a vida alheia.

— Shii — murmurou Brucios abraçando o rapaz. —, eu estou aqui, vê? Não vou te abandonar. Eu só fui buscar algumas coisas que facilitarão o sexo, só isso. Por que eu iria embora, Cornélius? — perguntou o mais velho sério.

— Porque eu não te dei o que você queria? — respondeu ele com outra pergunta, fazendo o Cabo suspirar.

— Meu bebê, eu aceito tudo o que você me der. E se você não quiser me dar algo, eu aceitarei. E esperarei, e conquistar-te-ei para que você confie em minha e me dê tudo o que você pode me dar. Eu não te deixaria só porque você disse não. — comentou o mais velho, rindo. — Você é tão inseguro assim? — perguntou maroto.

Tudo o que o Soldado conseguiu fazer foi acenar positivamente. Seu coração havia acalmado-se e ele conseguia ouvir a voz da razão. Também conseguia ouvir seu eu interior rindo de sua tolice.

Cornélius suspirou, colando seu corpo ao do mais velho e inspirando seu perfume natural, deslizando o nariz pelo peito moreno lentamente, de um lado para o outro. Ali estava o clima de tranquilidade e paz que eles tanto procuravam e precisavam.

Brucios esticou o braço, pegando o pote que havia deixado na janela e abrindo-o, despejando o conteúdo em três de seus dedos de modo abundante. Curioso sobre o que o outro fazia, Cornélius virou o rosto, gargalhando logo em seguida.

— Você trouxe para o banheiro lubrificante e camisinha? Você é um pervertido, Brucios! Já planejava tudo isso, mas será que é desde quando? — brincou, mas arrependeu-se quando o mais velho aproximou o rosto de seu pescoço e sussurrou em seu ouvido com uma voz sensual e grave:

— Eu mal podia esperar para te comer, meter forte e fundo em você — e sorriu, deixando que seu hálito penetrasse no ouvido do loiro, fazendo-o se arrepiar e suspirar de deleite.

— Você… parece um garanhão — comentou Cornélius divertido, maravilhado com as sensações que sentia quando estava com aquele homem.

E não era só quando estavam daquele modo, seduzindo um ao outro, ou quando estavam fazendo sexo. Em todo o momento em que estivera no campo de batalha, só por ter ele ali consigo, sentia que podia fazer qualquer coisa. Ao pensar por alguns segundos que ele podia morrer a qualquer momento, Cornélius pensou que era capaz de jogar-se na frente dele e morrer em seu lugar.

E o que mais gostava era daquela sensação de segurança que sentia ao lado daquele homem forte, mas gentil e carinhoso.

O pote de lubrificante foi jogado para o canto e Brucios puxou Cornélius contra seu peito, separando as nádegas do rapaz e deslizando uma mão para a fenda onde alojava-se o canal anal dele. O Soldado inspirou, esperando, apreensivo, mas o mais velho não penetrou, ao contrário do que imaginava e esperava.

Brucios deslizou o dedo indicador naquela área, brincando com as pregas do rapaz, fazendo ele ficar cada vez mais ansioso. Sorriu, beijando o topo da cabeça dele, nos cabelos úmidos que escorriam por seu rosto, pescoço e nuca.

— Brucios — gemeu Cornélius, suplicando.

— Você não disse que não estava no clima? Estou criando o clima — comentou o Cabo maliciosamente, pressionando suavemente a entrada do rapaz.

— Você está me punindo! — o murmúrio irritado do loiro fundiu-se ao gemido exaltado que ele soltou quando Brucios forçou um pouco o dedo para dentro dele.

— Não, bebê, eu não estou — disse o mais velho suavemente.

— Então pare de enrolar! — grunhiu Cornélius, trincando os dentes.

Como se aquilo fosse uma ordem, Brucios terminou de colocar o dedo, ouvindo um gemido desconfortável do rapaz. Não queria apressar as coisas, mas Cornélius não estava facilitando para ele. Se pudesse não trazer sofrimento ao outro, faria isso, mas não havia jeito.

Deslizou o dedo, entrando e saindo lentamente, tentando fazer aquilo ser prazeroso para ambos. As mãos surpreendentemente finas do rapaz começaram a trabalhar também. Uma delas apoiou-se no peito largo e a outra desceu ao falo semi ereto, massageando-o lentamente.

Cornélius sentia o dedo entrando e saindo em si, mordeu os lábios ao sentir um segundo ser adicionado. Mas daquela vez eles estavam entrando com mais facilidade. Talvez fosse por causa do lubrificante. Da primeira vez que haviam feito havia sido tão repentino que não deu tempo de procurar o produto e camisinhas. Mas Brucios improvisara como pôde. E no fim, mesmo com dor e desconforto, foi gratificante e prazeroso.

Os dedos que entravam e saíam, e abriam-se dentro de Cornélius, eram como a tortura da Terra, que te prepara para o Paraíso Eterno. A calma com que Brucios fazia tudo aquilo podia irritar o rapaz se não fosse exatamente por causa dela que fosse tão prazeroso.

Os movimentos que Cornélius fazia no membro sexual do mais velho iam se tornando lentos e sem ritmo conforme o rapaz ia derretendo-se diante das carícias de Brucios em si. Ele suspirava e se apertava mais contra o mais velho, e em certo ponto começou a mexer o quadril no ritmo do outro, gemendo levemente palavras sem nexo.

Quando o Cabo adicionou um terceiro dedo nele, sua própria excitação já estava no limite. Enquanto movimentava os três dedos no rapaz, visando alargar seu canal, esticou o outro braço e abriu a caixa que havia trazido, pegando de dentro dela um pacote prateado que foi posto na mão de Cornélius.

Perdido na sensação de ter os dedos de Brucios acariciando-o tão intimamente, o rapaz demorou para notar o que aquilo significava e o que ele devia fazer. Contudo, quando notou, logo pôs-se a agir: rasgou o pacote com os dentes, jogando-o para qualquer canto e não tardou em colocar a camisinha no membro sexual de Brucios.

O término da preparação que Brucios fazia calhou com o término da colocação de Cornélius da camisinha – sem qualquer coincidência –, o que fez a ação seguinte acontecer rapidamente. Colocando o seu corpo contra o do rapaz, espremendo-o contra a parede, o Cabo levantou uma das pernas dele, apoiando-a em seu quadril, e procurou a entrada dele, roçando seu falo na área poucos segundos antes de começar a penetrá-lo.

Lenta e profundamente.

Ambos arfaram quando a tarefa cumpriu-se. Cornélius fechava os olhos fortemente, sentindo todas as sensações intensamente, enquanto Brucios deleitava-se com a visão de cima dele. Aquela pele branca, os cabelos loiros e os olhos violáceos eram a perdição para um homem como ele, que sempre vivera reprimido e distante das pessoas.

A vivacidade de Cornélius acalentava o descaso com a vida que havia dentro dele.

Com uma mão segurando a perna do rapaz, Brucios segurou-o pelo quadril com a outra e começou o vaivém forte e profundo como da última vez. Cornélius gemeu, segurando nos braços dele para manter-se firme, mas isso era a última coisa que precisava no momento.

Podia jogar tudo para o alto diante daquele prazer.

Brucios saía lentamente, apenas para entrar de uma vez. Cada estocada parecia mais intensa e ele parecia acertar em cheio o interior de Cornélius, fazendo espasmos balançarem o rapaz e arrepiá-lo. As mãos que o seguravam se tornaram mais firmes, porém o aperto tinha uma certa sensualidade.

— Bru-Brucios — choramingou o Soldado, fazendo o mais velho parar onde estava, ou melhor, como estava – dentro dele.

— Sim bebê? — questionou pacientemente.

— E-Essa posição é um pouco desconfortável, quer dizer, eu estou cansando — disse envergonhado, mas não deixava de ser verdade. Estava apoiado em Brucios e na parede, mas equilibrar-se em uma única perna estava se mostrando complicado.

— Bom, vamos resolver isso — sugeriu o Cabo compreensivo.

Saindo de dentro dele, Brucios deu um passo para trás, soltando a perna que estava em seu quadril e virando Cornélius, inclinando-se sobre ele ao fazê-lo inclinar-se e colocar as mãos na parede.

Estar naquela posição foi uma surpresa para o rapaz, que se viu sendo invadido no mesmo instante em que recebia um beijo casto no ombro.

Brucios entrou e saiu do rapaz no mesmo ritmo que fazia antes, mas agora com Cornélius apoiado nos braços e nas pernas, os movimentos dele ficaram livres. Suas mãos seguraram-no pelos dois lados da cintura, puxando o corpo dele contra o seu para tornar a penetração mais profunda, enquanto dava beijos nos ombros, nuca e na espinha dele, ouvindo seus gemidos satisfeitos ecoarem pelas paredes juntos do som da água.

E daí que aquilo fosse errado?

Qual o problema em querer ser feliz?

O Cabo estocava aos poucos com um ritmo mais rápido. Apoiou uma das mãos na parede ao lado da cabeça de Cornélius e a outra deslizou pela espinha dele, dando a volta pela cintura e pegando o membro sexual já desperto em sua mão.

— Ah… — gemeu o Soldado ao sentir os dedos deslizando em seu membro, indo e vindo. A mão do Cabo era forte como o aço em seu falo, deslizando com força moderada e precisão.

Cornélius nunca havia recebido aquele tipo de tratamento antes de Brucios. Quer dizer, já havia dormido com mulheres, mas era diferente. Com elas era algo mais controlado, e ele sempre estava por cima, fazendo os comandos.

Estar por cima.

No primeiro contato deles, Cornélius achara um eufemismo que ele fosse o passivo. Filho de um pai machista antes de ser abandonado, aprendera que sexo era como o homem queria, e que a mulher só devia ficar quieta.

Mas então Brucios o colocara embaixo de si e enfiara os dedos em seu ânus.

Destruíra anos de ideais, mas agora o rapaz via o quanto tudo aquilo era patético diante do prazer que sentia com Brucios.

O corpo antes colado ao seu afastou-se, e o Cabo ficou em pé atrás de Cornélius, uma mão ainda em seu membro sexual, e a outra segurou-o pelo quadril, intensificando o vai e vem enquanto grunhia baixinho, fechando os olhos e separando os lábios, a respiração entrecortada saindo rapidamente por eles.

— Bru-Brucios… Eu vou;;; — Cornélius tentava falar, mas gemia entre uma palavra e outra até que suas palavras ficaram sem nexo.

— Vamos bebê — disse Brucios dando um tapinha nas nádegas do soldado. —, deixe vir — gemeu ao sentir a resposta do corpo do outro ao seu estímulo.

Sorrindo malicioso, o Cabo deu outro tapa, no mesmo local, acariciando suavemente o local antes de dar mais um, repetindo o ato várias vezes, ouvindo os gemidos do rapaz ficarem cada mais altos.

E então, murmurando algo que Brucios não entendeu por estar muito focado no barulho que fazia ao investir contra o rapaz, Cornélius gozou na mão do mais velho, gemendo alto. Brucios soltou-o enquanto os jatos saíam, indo parar no chão, segurando a cintura dele com as duas mãos e puxando-o forte contra si mais três vezes, fazendo as nádegas irem contra seu quadril.

Gemendo rouco, Brucios gozou, segurando o rapaz ao sentir que ele amolecia aos poucos.

— Brucios — murmurou Cornélius perdido, sua mente ainda turva pelo prazer.

O Cabo saiu de dentro dele, soltando-o. O rapaz ergueu-se, virando para olhar o mais velho, que tirava o preservativo e o amarrava, jogando em qualquer lugar do enorme banheiro.

As pernas trêmulas de Cornélius vacilaram e ele deixou-se cair, ficando de joelhos no chão, ainda arfante pelo sexo. Passou a mão pelo rosto, afastando o cabelo que caía em seus olhos e suspirando, sentindo-se saciado.

Mas Brucios não parecia pensar o mesmo.

Ele pegou na caixa no batente da janela outro preservativo e abriu o pacote, segurando-o com os dentes enquanto se masturbava, estimulando o membro sexual semi ereto.

Ao ver aquela cena, Cornélius não pensou duas vezes antes de se aproximar engatinhando do mais velho e afastar as mãos dele do falo, apenas para fazer ele mesmo aquele trabalho.

Deslizou a mão em vaivém de forma rápida e meia desajeitada e fez algo que nunca imaginou que faria: colocou o membro na boca.

De início só a ponta, chupando levemente enquanto deslizava as mãos pelo resto do falo, sentindo a textura macia que encobria o membro que, aos poucos, ia tornando-se duro como ferro.

— Lambe bebê — pediu Brucios ao colocar a mão na cabeça do rapaz, afagando seus fios loiros.

Não foi necessário mais nenhuma palavra para o rapaz intensificar seus atos. Línguas e lábios, como recebia em seu membro sexual. Mas fazer era bem diferente de receber. E ele chegou a encostar o dente sem querer. Porém, Brucios nada disse. E quando Cornélius colocou parte do falo na boca, chupando-o, o mais velho gemeu, já completamente ereto, auxiliando-o ao estimulá-lo a ir mais rápido.

Mais rápido e mais rápido até que ele afastou Cornélius de si, colocou rapidamente a camisinha e sentou no chão, com as costas encostadas na parede e puxando o rapaz para o seu colo, penetrando-o rápido e firme, ouvindo o grito de surpresa dele, mas abafando-o com um beijo lento e embriagador.

Aquela posição proporcionou a Cornélius o poder de movimentar-se como quisesse, comandando o sexo – por pouco tempo, porque logo Brucios segurou-o pelo quadril e auxiliou-o no sobe e desce –, o que deixou-o satisfeito.

E aquele foi o início da segunda rodada, em uma noite onde chegaram a seis.

— Você é um monstro! — protestou Cornélius ao se jogar na cama grande do Cabo.

— Mas você estava gostando — disse Brucios calmamente, apagando a luz do quarto e deitando ao lado do rapaz.

— Seis vezes! — gemeu o Soldado, prevendo a dor que sentiria no dia seguinte no quadril.

Eles mantiveram-se em silêncio por um tempo, até Brucios virar de lado, abraçando a cintura do mais novo e puxando-o para si, dando um beijo casto em seus lábios antes de apoiar a cabeça em seu ombro e fechar os olhos, inspirando demoradamente o cheiro de sabonete e _shampoo_ que vinha do outro.

Em questão de minutos ambos ressonavam tranquilamente, com os dedos de Cornélius entrelaçados com os dedos de Brucios.


End file.
